kiddomorganfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Henry Grey
Seraphina's fiancé, also known as "the fiancé of Seraphina" and "my fiancé, Lord Henry Grey" by Seraphina, is a major character throughout the series, including the first book when he is only mentioned at every opportunity Seraphina deems fit or unfit. Although he is a Naval Officer by name, he has no Naval experience, nor any battle experience, only have been placed at the border of Scotland, which had been rather quiet at this point in time. This does not prevent him from thinking he is the best Naval Officer that ever lived. Early Life and Education Not much is known about his early life or education. He states that he does have a mother, a father, and a few siblings. He did go to a real school and university (unlike Seraphina) and therefore possesses "much more correct, albiet just as useless information and abilities," according to Kiddo. At some point, he joined the Royal Navy in hopes of going to India, but his parents were over protective and prevented him from doing anything of the sort. Instead he was stationed at the border of England and Scotland to keep the "corss-breeding to a minimum." Engagement Through Seraphina it becomes known that she is to be engaged to a Lord Henry Grey, although she has never met him, but she imagines that he is handsome. Being as protected by his parents as he was, his mother told him that they would find him a 'lovely bride.' After months of waiting for his bride-to-be to come to him, he decides that it his duty to save her from whatever is keeping her. Personality Traits Sometimes seen as dull and inept due to his over-protective parents, Henry often tries to be Kiddo Morgan's equal, but he does not possess the skills needed to lead or make a decision in general. He prefers being told what to do and would prefer if it was to go ponder somewhere. He is not fit for adventure (although he has the physical traits of it) but soon finds that he loves it, especially since it goes against his parent's wishes. His humour is dry and unintentional. He eventually finds a vivacity for life. Henry is also exceptionally polite calling Kiddo, Mr. Morgan, and giving others more respectful names. Physical Appearance Tall, handsome, a gentleman, he is quite equal in Kiddo Morgan's appearance, but much less clever and is not, in fact, able to control his physical gifts. Often clumsy, he does however look good sitting in a chair reading a book. Seraphina is able to run faster than him. When he firsts enters the series, he is dressed immaculately at all times, often stopping what he is doing to fix his appearance. But once he joins the crew, he appears disheveled - the more disheveled the better! - because it means he is being vivacious and manly. Relationships 'Lord Henry and Kiddo Morgan ' The two are love rivals, although Lord Henry is not aware of it, just the same as Kiddo Morgan does not realize that his jealousy stems from his love of Seven. Kiddo does not wish to cause Henry harm as he feels Henry is the type of person to run around and catch butterflies all day. As their relationship grows, once Kiddo allows him to provisionally join his crew, Kiddo often allows Henry to come up with ideas, or at least let him think that he is coming up with ideas. Nonetheless, Henry would do anything for Kiddo and Kiddo becomes quite fond of him as well. 'Lord Henry and Seraphina' The two were engaged, and in fact the only reason Seraphina becomes involved with Kiddo is because he is transporting her to her fiancé, Lord Henry. Seraphina boasts about her fiancé and his title every chance she gets. When they finally meet, he is as handsome as she imagined, and would otherwise have been perfect for her, had she not met Kiddo Morgan and been introduced to a life of adventure. Seraphina tries to force herself to love him, but she cannot, and they split up amicably. When she returns to the boat to find him a member of the crew, she is at first angry that Kiddo would hire her ex-fiancé (not in the least because he is inept), but they soon become very close friends, although he has stated that he could never allow himself to fall in love with her because he was too much of a pushover, unlike Kiddo who challenged her. 'Lord Henry and Lieutenant Fitzwilliam Fitzgerald' Both men join the crew in part 3 1/2, but they must show their alliances against Brtiain by holding a duel with one another. Whoever kills the other obviously hates Britain and is allowed to join the crew. But the duel does not go off as planned (as each are too much of a gentleman) and Bird returns with both of them, who then plead with Kiddo Morgan to allow them to join the crew. They are given the lowest of the duties on the ship. Fitzy, being the conniving soldier he was, often harbors suspicion and fear toward Lord Henry assuming that his ineptness is in fact a cover. 'Lord Henry and Bird' When Lord Henry firsts meet Bird, he treats him as a child becuase he looks so young, but once Henry joins the crew, Bird takes the opportunity for revenge often making Lord Henry do menial tasks, although Henry (now known as Private Scottie because the Scots were allegedly barbaric) is always in good humour. Lord Henry and the Mongrols Lord Henry is exceptionally polite, giving each crew member a proper name (or at least calling them a "Mr.") and the crew is quite confused, not liking that their ferocity is being taken away. 'Lord Henry and the other Captains' The other captains see him as a hinderance and on multiple occasions offer to "take him off of Kiddo's hands with one shot." They often stop talking when he comes around and feel that they are not polite enough for him, although he tries to be their equal. François does like that Lord Henry appreciates a good French baguette, often joining in on talks about the best baguette they've ever had. Henry also tries to appeal to Fernando about talking about women, but it is unnatural as he is "too much of a gentleman to even pretend to be a womanizer."